Not A Normal Girl
by The 5th Alice
Summary: It started like any other day at Forks High School. That was, until the new girl arrived. She seemed nice enough, but there was more to her than her shyness. She had secrets not meant for mortal ears. But the Cullens? They wanted to know.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really shouldn't be writing another story, but Bird That Flies At Dawn encouraged me to. She said it was because I "didn't have a lot of story ideas". Tsk. This story will always be in Phoebe's (Kitty's) POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kitty.**

Prologue

I was running through the forest. The trees streamed by me in colors of red, yellow, and green. I came to a stop in a clearing – no, a meadow. Flowers bloomed around me. The grass was an emerald green carpet. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, but I didn't feel safe. It was if someone, or something, was watching me. Was it because I was in a new town? Or was there really something else out there?

**A/N: Okay, I need to credit BTFD big time. She pretty much narrated this to me, I just made a couple changes.**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay~ First chapter! Just FYI, don't be expecting regular updates. They'll be far apart from each other. That's only because I don't have a computer with internet connection and the only time I can update is when I'm at a friend's house.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kitty.

Chapter 1

I watched the high-schoolers pass by me in the hallway. They probably thought I was a freak because I walked weird and kept shoving my hand into my hat. The fact that I wore a hat all the time in the first place must've made people think I was weird. But I had to. Why? Because I am half cat. I have the ears, the tail, and the claws to prove it. What's my name? Oh, it's Phoebe. Some call me Kitty, but those people usually get their eyes scratched out. I'm the new kid at Forks High. I move around a lot, so I'm used to it. I try to fit in with normal kids, so I shove my ears in a hat, tape my tail to my back, and file down my claws so they look like fingernails (though they never stay filed for long). It's hard to hide a secret this big, but I manage it well.

I walked into the office and went up to the desk. The lady sitting there looked up from her computer screen.

"Hi. Umm…I'm here to pick up some paper work? I'm new here and was told that I had to fill some out," I told her nervously. I could feel my tail trying to twitch against the tape's restriction.

"Ah, yes. You're Phoebe F. Elyne, correct?" she asked me. I nodded in response. She rummaged through her cabinet before producing a small stack of papers and a map of the school. "I'll need you to fill these out," she pointed to the stack of 4-5 papers, "and return them to me tomorrow. Here's your schedule and a map of the school grounds. If you get lost, just ask any of the students. I'm sure they'd be happy to help you." She gave me her brightest smile and waved me toward the door.

"Eh, thanks…" I said before turning around and exiting. I glanced over my schedule before looking at the map and trying to find where my class was.

~xXx~

I walked into my second to last class and headed for the teacher's desk.

"I was told that you need to sign this," I said while holding out the green slip of paper. He glanced at it before taking it and signing it. He handed me back the slip.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Elyne. I'm Mr. Banner. Please, take a seat." He gestured to the only empty seat which was in the back. I made my way other to it, passing a pale couple. The boy kept watching me. When I had made it to my seat, I saw him lean over and whisper something to her that made her turn around and look at me. I flattened my ears back, though nobody could see them, and looked sideways at the floor, trying to look embarrassed. I guess it worked, because she just smiled a tiny bit and turned back around.

~xXx~

School was over for the day and I was packing up my things. I don't know why, but I was thinking about the couple in Biology. I think I heard someone call them Edward and Bella. The guy, Edward, seemed as if he knew I wasn't normal…and that bugged me…

~xXx~

I raced through the forest, chasing after my prey. I hadn't hunted in a while and I was getting quite hungry. My tail swayed freely behind me. My ears were listening carefully for the faintest sound. I felt free. It was the first time I had in days.

I snuck up on the adult rabbit I had been following. One quick swipe and I'd have it in my claws, but it heard me at the last second and bolted. I cursed quietly under my breath before chasing after it yet again.

~xXx~

Seth POV

I ran, trying to make it to the pack gathering on time. I was so dead if I was late again. A black streak crossed my path, forcing me to stop suddenly. I watched it as it wound its way around trees and came to a stop at the base of a large oak. The streak wasn't a streak but a girl. A cat girl to be specific. She had waist-length jet-black hair with ears protruding from the top of her head. Her tail was the same color. I could even see the color of her eyes. Golden. Like the Cullens' but brighter. She crouched there in a cat-like stance, about to pounce on a rabbit. She was…beautiful…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got permission to use my mom's internet-less laptop. Well, it's a start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kitty.**

Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed my fist down on the snooze button before rolling over onto my back. The sun was just coming up. I glared at the window for a moment before forcing myself out of bed. I taped my tail to my back and pulled on a pair of jeans and a random shirt. I walked into the bathroom and brushed out my hair, careful not to scratch my ears. I brushed my teeth before abandoning the bathroom for the kitchen. I shoved a hat onto my head, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbed a piece of toast for the way there. I didn't usually eat this type of food, but it would have tide me over until I got to hunt. I didn't live very far from the school, so I could walk to it.

I walked onto the school grounds and headed for the office for the second day in a row. I walked up to the desk.

"Hello. I'm here to, erm, drop off these papers," I said as I rummaged through my backpack. I found them and placed them on the desk. The lady at the desk looked at them for a moment before grabbing them and putting them in the filing cabinet.

"Thank you. Is that all?" she asked with what seemed to be absolute boredom.

"Y-yes, ma'am," I said and left.

~xXx~

I was walking toward the cafeteria when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked next to me to see an Asian-looking guy. I tried to shake his arm off, but it seemed there to stay.

"Hi. You're new here, right? I'm Eric Yorkie. I'm one of those overly-helpful, chess-club types," he rambled.

"H-hi…I'm Phoebe Elyne. I moved here from California," I told him, still trying to get his arm off of me. I hate it when people touch me.

"I have an idea, why don't you sit with me today?" he suggested, guiding me to a table filled with people. The tip of my tail, the only part that wasn't taped down, twitched nervously. I pulled the hat down tighter over my head. "Everybody, this is Phoebe, the new girl. Phoebe, this is Jessica, Mike, Bella, and Angela." They all waved half-heartedly. "Come on, take a seat." Eric pulled up an extra chair for me to sit in. I stared at it for a while before hesitantly sitting down. I wasn't used to anyone trying to make nice with me. I messed with the hem of my shirt.

"Hell-o! Earth to Phoebe! Did you even hear what I said?" the girl Eric called Jessica said. I looked up.

"U-umm…no, not really…" I stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Figures," she muttered. Angela elbowed her in the side. Jessica shot her a look. "Anyways, as I was saying. Since you're new here, do you have any questions?" I nodded.

"Who…are they?" I asked, pointing to the pale group of people behind her. She glanced back and smirked.

"Oh, they're the Cullens and the Hales. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and the guy sitting next to her is Emmett Cullen, they're, like, together. The short pixie girl is Alice Cullen and her boyfriend is Jasper Hale which is the one that looks like he's in pain. The guy with the auburn hair is Edward, and Bella here totally has the hots for him," she giggled and poked Bella in her side. Bella ducked her head to hide her face.

"We're a couple, Jessica. I don't see how you keep forgetting that," Bella retorted. I just sat there, absorbing this information. There was something about them that didn't seem right. It didn't seem…human…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized that I've been writing this story more than my other ones… Oh, and thank you Bird That Flies At Dawn for helping me with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kitty. **

Chapter 3

I walked into my house and tossed my backpack on the floor. I went to the bathroom to un-tape my tail.

"I can't wait till Halloween. I'll be able to just let 'em hang out," I mumbled, struggling with the tape. I got it eventually and went to my room to lie down. As I laid on my bed, I thought of the Cullens. They were…interesting… What was interesting about them? I couldn't think of anything that wasn't. Their inhumanly beautiful faces, their eyes like liquid gold, their expensive designer clothing. I was entrapped by it. _Finally, _I thought, _I found someone like me. Someone who isn't human._ It was incredible, and I couldn't think about the future if there were inhuman things waiting for me. I probably should have guessed that things like the Cullens existed sooner, but honestly, I had just been trying not to think about it. It made me feel even more alone than I already did when I thought about it, but now that I knew they were real, I was excited to have someone to confess to. But it also scared me. I thought back to the time I confessed to the one person I thought I could trust. My best friend of six years. Sheila.

_I picked up the phone and dialed Sheila's number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings._

"_Hello?"_

"_Sheila? It's Phoebe. Can you come over, like, right now? I have something I need to show you," I told her. _

_"Sure. I'll be there in ten, 'kay?" she said._

"'_Kay," I said. "See you then. Bye."_

"_Bye bye!" she sing-songed before hanging up._

_I set down the phone and took a deep breath. __**This is it,**_ _I thought. I started pacing the room. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. _

_"It's open!" I shouted. Sheila walked in and plopped down on the couch. _

_"What is it that you need to show me?" she asked. I looked at the floor and fidgeted._

"_Well…there's…s-something you don't…know about…me…" I said to the floor. Sheila snorted. _

_"I know everything about you, dude," she said, not believing me. I shook my head. _

_"No…no you don't…" I pulled off my hat to reveal the cat ears perched atop my head._

_She rolled her eyes._

_"That's your Halloween costume, Phoebe," she said. Again, I shook my head. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I made her feel it. Her eyes widened in shock. "S-so…they're…they're REAL?" she exclaimed. I nodded. "A-and your tail…?" I lifted up the back of my shirt to show it taped to my body. She removed the tape. It waved behind me._

"_I'm a freak, Sheila. I was born this way. I'm…I'm half cat…" I confessed. Sheila stared at me in pure shock. I looked at the ground and started to cry silent tears. She snapped out of it and grabbed her purse._

"_I-I-I have to go!" she said and ran out. I collapsed to the floor and cried harder._

"_Sheila…Why…?" I sobbed. After that, Sheila avoided me at school. She ignored my phone calls, emails, letters, everything. I sat in secluded silence for the rest of the school year. She ended up selling my life story to the local paper. Some teased me; some wanted to sell me to a circus or to science. I couldn't take it any more. I moved to Forks._

I sighed and got off my bed. I went to go get my backpack to do my homework, the memory still fresh in my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for taking oh so long to update.**

**Update on the author's life: I started high school! Yay! I go to Toledo School for the Arts (the school I wanted to go to) and it's so much fun! Like legit people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kitty. **

Chapter 4

I shoved my keys and cell phone into my purse before running out the door. If I didn't do this now, I would talk myself out of it and never confess. Huh? What am I doing? Going to the Cullens' of course. I got a few feet into the woods before I started running full speed. I didn't really know why I was so intent on doing this right this second, but I didn't question it. I reached the Cullens' house in a matter of minutes. I knew where it was because I had seen it while hunting a few times. It had smelled strongly of their sickly sweet scent.

I hid behind a tree on the edge of their property, thinking about what I would say to them. Should I just walk in and whip off the hat and shirt? Should I go in with them already uncovered? Should I wait until they ask to see them? I didn't know.  
"Boo." I jumped and screamed. I had been too caught up in my thoughts to notice someone had walked up to me. He had short black hair, tanned skin, and was well built. He was actually quite attractive. "Hey, hey, no need to scream. I'm Seth. You are?"

"P-phoebe…" I stuttered.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I came to see the Cullens…" He nodded.

"Follow me," he said and started walking toward the house. I just stared at his back. "You coming?"

I swallowed hard. "I-I-I-I…umm…" I ran. Fast. Away from the Cullens' house, away from sickly sweet scent of the other paranormal creatures, away from Seth.

~xXx~

I stopped somewhere in the woods close to home. I leaned against a tree, breathing hard. _Why was I so urgent to tell them?_ I asked myself. I had no reply. I slid down to the ground and brought my knees to my chest. I yawned. _God, I'm really tired…_was my last thought before I fell asleep.

~xXx~

I woke up in my bed. In pajamas. At my house. …What? I looked around, confused. There was no one there. The smell of bacon wafted through the house. I got up and went to the kitchen. There, standing in front of the stove frying bacon, was Seth. The guy from the Cullens' house.  
"Umm…what the hell are you doing in _my_ house?" I asked, a bit of irritation in my voice. He turned around.

"Oh, you're awake. I saw you asleep in the woods and carried you home," he stated casually, as if it was something he did everyday.

"…Did you change my clothes?" I asked. He turned a noticeable red.

"Well, yea. But, I mean, I didn't _see_ any thing. Well, I did, but not on purpose. I mean—"

"You saw my ears and tail, didn't you?"

"Whaaaaaat? Psh, no," he lied. He was a terrible liar.

"Liar," I said, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. He scratched the back of his head.

"So you're the cat girl I see oh-so often hunting in the woods, eh?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"You…you see me?" I asked, a bit scared, to be honest. He nodded. "Wait, I never see you, though. I just catch glimpses of this big wolf." He bowed.

"That would be me," he said with a big smile. I looked at him in confusion. How could he be the big wolf? "You didn't think you and the Cullens were the only mythical creatures, did you?"

"Well…I sort of did. I've always been on my own, never have I ever run into another creature before moving here. Frankly, I'm surprised this town doesn't know who I am. My story was in a lot of news papers. I couldn't go anywhere without having my picture taken or having someone try to interview me. I'm glad no one here has read about it," I explained. He looked like he was contemplating about doing something. Then his face seemed to say, "Ah, screw it." He walked in front of me and hugged me. This wasn't one of those friendly hugs that you give your friend. It was a hug that you would give to a boyfriend or girlfriend. I stood still from shock. No one had ever hugged me like this before. He pulled away after a while. I was bright red.

"Y-y-your bacon is burning!" I exclaimed, my confident attitude gone, before bolting up the stairs and to my room. I slammed my door shut and locked it, my heart pounding the whole time. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was this feeling? I had never felt it before. It was different. It was foreign. But…I kinda liked it…

**A/N: Well? Questions? Comments? I wanna know what you guys think of it! I crave feedback.**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I need to stop taking so long to update. Hell, I need to start remembering that people actually read these. And I also want to thank my amazingly talented, beautiful, brilliant, magnificent, lovely, stunning, intelligent, wonderful, and perfect beta Bird That Flies At Dawn for betaing this story. 3 Bird is like the light to my lamp, the eagle underneath my wings, the cat to my crazy grnadma. She is legit so helpful in everything I do. If she wasn't around I'd be like the guy in the Allstate commercials who always gets into accidents. A complete, unorganized mess. Thank God she's around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kitty.

Chapter 5

I laid on my bed in a slight daze. I couldn't get Seth out of my head. Why though? I didn't like him. He was irritating. Right? Right. But…ugh! What was wrong with me? I just needed to be near hi—no. I needed to get him out of my head. Look at me. I was a total head case. Obsessing over a guy that I didn't even like. Or did I? No. I didn't. At least, I didn't think I did…I didn't. Well, that's what I thought... The last time I "liked" a guy was in the 6th grade. His name was Bobby Cravits. He thought I was a nut job. I didn't blame him, but I was still upset over it.

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. Seth was still downstairs eating my bacon. He tried to get me to come out and join him, but I refused. I kind of wanted to…sort of…but I couldn't handle being around him. My mind started to wander. I wondered what his lips would feel li—STOP! No! I can't be thinking about this!

"Screw this," I mumbled as a rolled off the bed and stood on the floor. I walked over to the door, opened it, and stuck my head out.

"I'm taking a nap, and you better be GONE when I wake up!" I shouted at Seth.

"Sure thing, Ms. Crabby Pants!" Seth shouted back. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bed. I covered myself with the sheet and closed my eyes. I was asleep within minutes.

_"Seth," I giggled as he nibbled my ear lobe, "stop it. Not here. We're in public." I squirmed out of his grasp and slipped my hand in his._

_"Then let's take this somewhere private," Seth said in a suggestive tone. I rolled my eyes and smiled._

_"In a bit, I want to stay longer," I told him. We were at the park, and the sun was setting. I sat down in the soft, green grass and tugged him down with me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked._

_"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he replied. I looked up at him, a faint blush on my cheeks. He leaned over and kissed me. I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around his neck. Pure happiness spread through me. He pulled away. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes with a dopey smile upon my face. He chuckled._

_"Come on," he said, pulling me up, "let's go back to my place."_

I jolted awake.

"Shit," I mumbled.


End file.
